


Usurper AU: The Empress

by The_Great_Fossil_King



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And they're going to be serious about their job, Angst, Eda and Lilith sibling relationship, Eda is cured from her curse, Emria & Edric are bodyguards, F/F, Good Sibling Eda Clawthorne, Luz is Empress, Mind Control, New Coven Leaders, Rebellion, Serious Injuries, Some Dark moments I think, Some Lumity, Some blood not a whole lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Fossil_King/pseuds/The_Great_Fossil_King
Summary: Luz overthrown Belos. Became the new Ruler with an Iron Fist. A rebellion to fight against the new Ruler, hoping to bring the old Luz back to reality. The fight against the Empress begins.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41





	1. A New Era Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Now I don't own this AU like, at all. This Au belongs to Twixstari. I'm into her Au work so I thought doing this would be fun. Now I'm still working on how the story would plays out. But hop you all will enjoy it.

Luz stares at Belos as the Emperor look down at her with those blue eyes with the right side of his mask is cracked by Luz Ice Glyph “I like your spirit human. But is still not enough.” Using his staff, he levitates Luz off the ground and slams it down which sends her to a wall which arms came out holding on to her “Why not be a good human and stay put.” Belos staring at Luz who is struggling.

She then hears Eda’s cry “EDA!” Luz shouted looking above her.

“Seems the petrification is nearly coming to an end. Soon the Owl Lady will be nothing more but a statue.” Said Emperor Belos walking towards Luz.

Luz trying to use Owlbert only for Emperor Belos using his magic to levitate the staff out from her hand. Belos then grabs it with his free hand “I’m amaze a human like you able to master this staff along the palisman under a short amount of time. The Owl Lady taught you well.” Said Emperor Belos commenting Luz quick mastery of the staff.

“Of course, she hasn’t taught you everything.” Belos standing close to Luz “Once a Wild Witch, always a Wild Witch.”

“You won’t get away with this Belos! I won’t let you turn Eda into stone!” Luz shouted which the Emperor brush it off.

“This is the Titan will human. All Wild Magic need to be corrected.” Said Emperor Belos as he explained to Luz “Eda sealed her fate when she refused to take part of the Coven System.”

“Is that how you see it? Seeing Wild Magic nothing but bad influence?” Luz questioning Belos laws, remembering the tour she and her friends took when Wild Witches using Wild Magic to spread chaos through the Boiling Isle.

Emperor Belos sigh “If only you knew how dangerous Wild Magic is, you would understand. The Savage Ages were one of the darkest times.” Emperor Belos explaining to Luz during the Savage Ages times “Witches abusing their magic with Wild Magic anger the Titan. As the Titan massager, it’s my duty as this land Ruler to maintain balance.”

“Those like Edalyn Clawthorne must be punished for their crimes. Punishment by petrification. Edalyn Clawthorne will joined her Wild Witches friends as stone for an eternity.”

“Is not right, what you’re doing is wrong!” Luz shouted at Belos as her hand slowly going behind her back “Even though Eda didn’t join a Coven, doesn’t make her a bad person! You can’t just turn people into stone!”

“Sometimes you need to take action. If I leave those witches be to practice Wild Magic…” Emperor Belos turned his back towards Luz as the human took out a paper, place it on the wall “…imaged the chaos and imbalance it brings.” Turning back to look at Luz with his eyes gazing at her which made her spin shiver.

“The Titan chose me to bring balance, keep magic in check by creating the Coven System, even crating an elite Coven to stop witches performing Wild Magic. It is one of many responsibilities as Emperor of the Boiling Isle to take. If the residents forgotten these important rules… well, let’s just say they need to be reminded the consequences.”

“I won’t let you get away with this, Belos.” Luz growled gritting her teeth at the Emperor “I won’t let you or your so called ‘rules’ get away by hurting people!”

Emperor Belos chuckled “And what can a human like you do about?” Emperor Belos asked Luz which she glare at him with determination.

“I’ll might make the Boiling Isle better! Better than you ever done!” Shouted Luz which Belos lend forward staring down at Luz.

“Better you say. Better how?” Emperor Belos asked the human girl.

“By ending the conformity, you made!” Luz responded as she moved her hand away from a piece of paper.

The paper has the Planet Glyph as it shot out. Emperor Belos didn’t react in time got hit by vines, sending him hurl through the corridor, dropping both Owlbert and his staff. The hands that trapped Luz disappeared which let Luz go. Landing on the ground, Belos got his back against a pillar, but laughs “Well, play human. But this game of yours…” Belos covered in red linings unleashed a powerful wave of magic which destroyed the vines.

Luz using her arms to block the light and shockwave as Belos freed himself. Standing back up looking at Luz with his blue eye still visible “…it has gone long enough.” Said Emperor Belos finished his sentence. Looking at her left side, Luz sees Owlbert. She reaches out for it, only for Emperor Belos use his magic to levitate off the ground and grabbing it.

Emperor Belos stared at Luz “Let’s end this game, human.” Said Emperor Belos.

Luz feels that this is the end of the line for not just her. But the end for Eda as well. Luz then felt something against her fingertips. Looking down at her right side, she sees Belos staff laying on the ground. When Belos look where Luz is staring, his eyes widen when he notices his staff next to her. He watches as Luz grabbed it with her hand.

“NO!” Shouted Emperor Belos reaching his hand out.

Suddenly, the staff erupted with bright red light. Belos shield his eyes as Luz holding onto it with both hands as the light from the staff shines in the corridor. Luz screams as she feels her whole body is set on fire. The staff is covered with red aura as red lightning shooting randomly. The red orb then changes color, it changes from red to purple. The red lightning change into purple as well. Purple energy flow through Luz veins on her arms, through her whole body. As it reaches to her faces, Luz let out a scream as her eyes shot open with purple light coming out from them.

The purple light shines through the dark corridor. As soon, the light died down, Belos put his arms down to see what happen. Luz on her knees panting and sweating still holding onto the staff. The staff orb is no longer red, as its color been replaced with a purple look. As Luz getting back to her feet, she looks at Belos with her irises glowing purple. Before Belos could do anything, Luz stretch her left hand out. Purple energy covered Owlbert which pulled it out from Emperor Belos hand. Grabbing onto Owlbert, Luz looked at Belos with an emotionless look on her face.

“You’re right Belos…” Said Luz raising the staff which belongs to Belos “…let’s end this.”

One hard slammed, release a purple wave of magic energy. It not only blows Belos against the pillar. But the power behind it starting to cause the cavern to collapse. One of the statues fell right on top of Emperor Belos, trapping him. As the whole cavern about to cave in, Luz unfazed walked to the lift. As rocks coming down, Luz summons a purple barrier protecting her from the fallen debris. As she got on the lift going upward, Luz turned around to see Belos one last time as using what magic has left, protecting himself from the debris while still trapped.

Emperor Belos looked up to see Luz leaving as she gave a grimly smile “I guess this is game over.” Said Luz looking down at Belos before reaching to the top. Leaving Emperor Belos behind.

As Luz made her up to the platformed with her eyes back to normal color, she looked to see Eda, Lilith, and King in the cage. As Eda body is nearly petrified, King tried to escape by ramming into the bars which electrified him. He fell onto his back as he then got up again “Let us out of here!” Shouted King.

Everyone continues their chanting to let Eda go. Just then Luz came up as she slams Belos staff on the ground which summons vines. The vines wrapped around the machine, crushing it. Stopping the petrification progress. Eda fell over almost completely petrified. Both Lilith and King ran up to her with worry expressions, Lilith the most.

“Eda! What should we do?” King asked the raven-haired witch.

“The petrification spell wasn’t complete. I might be able to help her fight it.” Said Lilith as she places her hands-on Eda, using her magic to rid any part that is stone.

“What’s going on here?!” Asked Kikimora as Luz came up to her using Belos staff as she points it at her “Free them! Now or else!” Luz threaten her.

Doing what she said, Kikimora drew a spell circle. The cage disappeared as Kikimora release them. Luz watch as Lilith has helped Eda ridding the petrification spell. As Eda opened her eyes, Luz ran up to   
the Eda who is still in her Cursed Form “EDA!” Luz happily shouted hugging her.

“You’re okay.” Said Luz crying happily “I thought I was going to lose you?”

“Well, you didn’t lose me. Thanks to you, kiddo.” Said Eda as she returned the hug.

Lilith who was silently watches to see the human and her sister reunion. But what she sees in Luz hand made her gasped. In one of her hands Luz is holding onto Emperor Belos staff. Unlike before the orb has a completely different color than before. After they finished hugging Lilith walked up to them.

“Luz… is…” Lilith trying to get the right words out “…is that Emperor Belos staff you’re holding onto?”

“Oh this?” Said Luz holding it high “Yeah, it is.” She answered.

“How in the Titan did you get it?” Eda asked her apprentice shocking that Luz has Belos staff.

“Well, let’s just say he doesn’t need it anymore.” Said Luz very grimly as she stares at the orb with her reflection on it. While Kikimora eyes widen in shocked “Did… did you kill him?! A human killed our Emperor and stole his staff?!” Asked Kikimora as Luz look behind.

“GAURDS!” Kikimora shouted as the Emperors Coven gathered “SIZE THEM! GET THE HUMAN!” Kikimora ordered.

But before they could do anything. Luz raised the staff and slams it on the platform floor. A purple wave expanded, everyone both the Emperors Coven members and the people who are watching the whole thing are covered by purple energy. All of them seem to be frozen, not moving a muscle. Eda, Lilith, and King are the only ones who aren’t affected by this. King walked up to Kikimora who is frozen, tapped her a few times before looking at Eda.

“Um, Eda… what happen?” King asked Eda.

“I’m… not sure.” Respond Eda staring at Luz.

“Eda…” Luz spoke staring at Eda “…I finally found a way to cure your curse.” Using Belos staff, she places it in front of her. The orb glows, firing a purple beam which hits Eda. Covered with the staff power, Eda screams as her body starting to chance. The feathers falling off, the wings on her back slowly disappearing, even her appearance changing. As the spell Luz used stopped, the light faded to reveal Eda back to her old self. Eda, King, even Lilith were surprise by this.

“It worked! It actually worked!” Said Luz as she hugged Eda again “You’re back to normal!”

“Luz… w-what? How did you…?” Eda trying to find the words but was confused.

“How did I cure your curse?” Luz broke the hug as she handed Owlbert back to her. Eda took Owlbert from Luz as she looks at Luz with a worry look. Lilith feel uneasy by this, something about Luz feels off to her.

“All thanks to this.” Luz looking at the staff “If it wasn’t for this staff, I couldn’t have cure you.”

Luz turn around looking at the crowed. She took two to three steps away from them looking at them as if she’s in a trance “In fact… I couldn’t have beaten Belos without this.” Luz gripping the staff with both hands, looking at it “The power this staff possess… I never thought it feel amazing. I wonder if this is how Azura feel after getting her own staff?”

“Kiddo… are you okay…?” Eda asks clearly worried for her apprentice.

“I’m more than okay Eda…” Said Luz as she turns her head around smiling with her irises glowing purple “I feel more amazing than ever.”

“Edalyn, move!” Shouted Lilith pushing Eda aside as she drew a spell circle to shoot a blue fireball at Luz. It hits the ground sending Luz on the ground.

“LUZ!” Eda shouted horrified what her sister done as she glares at her “What the hell are you doing Lily?! Why are you attacking Luz?!”

“That’s not Luz anymore Edalyn! She’s becoming something else!” Said Lilith as she about to launch another spell.

Luz however, got to her knee, and slam the staff on the ground. Crystals grew on the platform as it got Lilith trapped. Lilith struggled to get free with Eda at the side “Lily!” Eda shouted.

“You good-for-nothing witch. Even all the trouble I went because of you, you’re still the same as before.” Said Luz slightly angry but yet calm.

“Luz, what’s gotten into you?! This isn’t you at all!” Eda shouted at Luz which the young teen look at Eda calmly.

“Wrong Eda, I’m no longer some kid who don’t know anything anymore. I’ve become something great.” Said Luz standing up looking at her mentor “Something that not even Belos can understand. It opened my eyes, as I now know what I need to do.”

“Know what you need to do? What are you talking about?” Eda asked Luz which the human went on.

“I’m talking about the Coven System!” Explained Luz after her discussion with Belos “The system that Belos created! You said yourself Eda that Emperor Belos wants to control everyone. That the Coven System he created would please the Titan.”

“That’s why he wanted to get rid of you! The reason why you’re the most powerful witch in the Boiling Isle because you never joined a Coven! You told me at the Covention that once you join a Coven, they seal away your magic except the magic of the Coven you picked!”

“Why else Belos placed a bounty on you? Why else he wanted to turn you into stone? Is because he doesn’t want any witches to use Wild Magic. That’s why he wanted you to be petrified as a warning to everyone who disagreed with him.”

Eda looked at Luz with a realization on what Luz is saying. She wants to argue but couldn’t. Luz turned her back to Eda as she looks at the frozen crowed “I don’t agree to his methods. Don’t agree his law.” Said Luz looking at the horizon.

“What exactly are you getting at Luz? What exactly are you thinking?” Eda asked as Luz turn back towards Eda derision.

“I’m saying that I’m going to change it.” Respond Luz.

“Change it? Change what?”

“Change the Coven System Eda! Change it for the better! Which is why I decided that I’m going to lead the Boiling Isle to something better!”

Eda eyes widen, sweating nervously knowing what her apprentice is saying “Are you saying you’re going to become a Ruler yourself?”

“That’s right.”

“Luz… please tell me you’re kidding.” Eda asked Luz hoping that she’s pulling her leg.  
“I’m being serious Eda. You should know that by now.” Said Luz.

Eda doesn’t want to believe what Luz is saying. But the look on Luz face said it all. The look of a person who is serious. The look from Luz doesn’t belong to her, it belongs to someone else. This isn’t Luz… no this isn’t Luz at all. This isn’t the girl who Eda knew since she first met her. Those eyes she has doesn’t have the same optimism behind them. As if every part of her has been corrupted. And that’s when it hit her. She looked at the staff she’s holding, the very staff that belongs to Belos. It’s the source of Luz sudden change of behaver. Its corrupting her mind.

“Eda… I want you to help me.” Said Luz surprising Eda “You’ve help me more times than I could count. And I want you to help me again. Help me make the Boiling Isle a better place.”

“Don’t listen to her Edalyn! We both know that’s not Luz talking!” Lilith shouted to her sister “Think about what she’s planning on…”

One of the crystals straighten out near Lilith throat. Luz holding the staff out as the orb glows. She gave Lilith a deathly stare which made Lilith sweating nervously “One more word out from that mouth will be the last thing you’ll say.” Lilith biting her lip as Luz look at Eda again.

“Think about it Eda. You’ll able to teach everyone different kinds of magic! Of course, the Coven System need some couple of changes. But who’s the perfect someone to take that spot? You are of course.”

“What do you say Eda? Would you join me to make Boiling Isle a better place?”

Eda is silence, she doesn’t know what to say. Looking at Luz with sadness, seeing her the human was more like a daughter to her becoming someone entirely different. Eda looked at the ground with hand tighten into a fist with her other hand tightly gripping onto her staff. She sighs as she closed her eyes.

“You made it sound convincing kid.” Said Eda as the wind blows against her hair “It’s true that I don’t agree with Emperor Bonehead laws. Forcing people into a Coven by using one magic, while sealing the rest. I don’t agree with it.” Eda remembering her time with Luz over the whole month “I ran away from the law for years.” The time teaching her magic, running the stand together, even spending time with her and her friends “That’s the reason I never joined a Coven.”

“Eda…?” King looking up at her with Lilith showing sadness. Luz smiling before Eda went on.

“However, Luz unfortunately…” Eda twirl her staff and slam the bottom end at the crystals that has Lilith trapped in, shattering them to bits freeing her sister.

Luz held her arms up blocking her face as she looked at Eda surprise, with Eda looking at her with a stern look “I’m going to say forget it! I won’t going to help you to become Ruler or whatever title you’re going with!” Eda shouted with Lilith by her side holding onto her own staff.

Luz looked at Eda not shocked or angry, but disappointed. She was hoping Eda would consider joining with her on her campaign to make Boiling Isle a better place. Luz gave a sad sigh as she closes her eyes “I should’ve known you’ll say that. I was hoping you’ll say, yes.” Luz opening her eyes as she stares at her mentor “You left me with no other choice then.”

Using her free hand, she took out some blank’s pieces of papers. She set them down as she took out her pen. Eda, Lilith, and King watches as Luz begin to draw a brand-new glyph on the papers. Once she’s done, she uses the staff to levitate the papers off the ground and sent them flying. They all then attached onto the guard’s chest area on their uniforms. All of them have the same glyph but completely different design. As soon, the glyphs are on to their hosts, Luz drew a new glyph almost similar to the Light Glyph, but with a crown on top the circle.

Luz then place it onto her cowl cape. The glyph glowed purple after tapping it. The glyphs on the guards glowed in responds. As the binding spell Luz casted on them disappeared, the guards then started to move again. However, behind their masks their eyes glow purple, they all stood motionless. Eda, Lilith, even King looked uneasy as they stare at the guards. Luz stares at Eda with little emotion left.

“If you’re not going to join me willingly, then I guess I have to force you to join.” Said Luz as she taps the glyph on her cowl again as it glows “Capture her.” Luz command the guards which they obeyed.

They all charge at them, Eda and Lilith then use their staffs to fire some spells. Eda uses her fire spells which hits two of them. One guard fire a lighting spell, which Eda use her finger to make a spell circle as it went in, making another spell circle which sent the lightning back at the guard. Lilith creates a crow-like fire spell, knocking all them away. One of the guards landed near Luz feet, however, despite the beating the guards stood back up and charge in again.

“What the hell is wrong with these guys?!” Shouted Eda knowing full well their attacks are enough to knock them out as she fired another fire spell “They’re not staying down!”

“And why are they attacking us?! Weren’t they working for that Kikimora lady?!” King yelled as Lilith grabbed hold to him as a spear landed where he was standing.

“I’m not sure! Is like they’re under some kind of spell!” Responds Lilith.

That’s when it hit Eda “Spell…?” She looked where Luz is seeing the glyph glowing on her cowl “Luz used some kind glyph on them!” Said Eda which Luz smiled.

“Sharp observation Eda.” Said Luz calmly “It’s a mind control glyph I’m using.”

“Mind control glyph?!” Said Eda surprised.

“I know what you’re thinking. You’re thinking ‘How did she know about the mind control glyph in the first place?’ Is all thanks to this.” Luz holding up the staff “It showed me. Who knows what else it’ll show me next? Since you chose to rebel Eda, I have no choice but to force you to join.”

“Well, I hate to break it to ya kiddo. But if you want me to join you…” Eda twirl her staff to crate a large spell circle. Lilith looked at her sister as she thrust her arms out in opposite directions, it created a yellow shockwave. Blowing all the guards that are under Luz mind control away. Luz has her eyes widen put up a force field to protect herself. But the power of the shockwave shattered and blows her off her feet. She manages to stop herself as she looked to see Owlbert spread his wings as Eda, Lilith, and King are on it. Eda stares at Luz with a challenging look “…try and catch me if you can!”

Eda, Lilith, and King took to the skies as the guards then try to shoot them down. However, Luz stopped them “Let them go.” She commanded as she watch them flying away “We’ll worry about them later. We got other things to do.”

Luz walked up to the edge of the platform looking down at the people who are still frozen. She rises her staff as the light from the orb glows. Freeing everyone from the spell. As soon, everyone is unfroze Luz went on what she planned to do.

“Citizens of the Isle!” Luz called to everyone getting their attention “You all know who I am! I’m, Luz Noceda! I came here to rescue someone precious to me! Taken from me by the Emperors Coven, I manage to free them, but something else came to thought!”

“In my hand is the staff of the former Emperor of the Boiling Isle, Emperor Belos! Emperor Belos isn’t here with us anymore! The reason is because I killed him!” When Luz said that, everyone mutters in confusion that Emperor Belos lost to a human, the most powerful witch ever lived killed by a human girl “During my fight against him, I realize that the Coven System is in the wrong!”

“That the system meant to make all fellow witches to follow him! Meant to be under no circumstances would witches practice Wild Magic, otherwise the Titan would be angered! No more! Instead I chose… No, the Titan chose me to lead the Isle to a better Era! To make the Coven System that everyone would be happy! Today is a New Day! A New Era!”

“I, Luz Noceda, will be… Empress of the Isle!” Luz slams the staff combining with the Mind Control Glyph unleash a purple wave. Everyone who got effected by the wave are temporary under Luz control with their eyes glowing violet color.

“Luz! Luz! Luz! Luz!” Everyone chanting Luz name as the young teen smiled menacing.

“Is time to make some few changes around here” She said as she looked on to the horizon with the wind blowing against her cape with the brainwashed guards beside her “Run and hide Eda but mark my words. Someday, your luck will run out eventually, once that happens.” Luz gave a dark smile “You have no choice but joining me.”  
.  
.  
.  
Eda, Lilith, and King returned to the Owl House where Hooty greets them “Hoot! Hoot! Welcome back Eda! I’m so happy you’re back, I was worry sick about you!” Said Hooty as he sees Lilith “Yea! A new friend!”

“Hey, Hooty.” Eda greet the house demon as she, Lilith, and King walked in.

“Hey, where’s Luz? Hoot!” Hooty asked but get no response.

Eda sat on the couch along with King. Lilith stood silently as she watches her sister looking depress. Lilith hardly know the human, but she knows how much the girl means to Eda. Lilith walked up to Eda as she sat by her.

“I’m sorry… Edalyn.” Lilith apology to her “I know how much she means to you.”

“You don’t know squawk Lily! You don’t even know about her!” Eda snapped at Lilith which the raven-hair witch winch at the response.

“But I know she’s your apprentice. I know how much she means to you. Just as how much Amity means to me.”

“The only reason you’re teaching that Blight kid is because her parents are nobles. Not to mention you cheated the Witches Dual.”

“For the record, you cheated since we both know the human couldn’t do any magic!”

“Well, maybe none of it would happen if my human didn’t declare that dumb dual in the first place!”

“Eda! Calm down!” Said King “Luz only did it because of me! And can’t we focus on how to get Luz back!”

As soon, King said that Eda looked at the King of Demons with sorrow “You’re right King… Luz may have gone and do stupid things. But… I’ll be damned if I’m going to lose her.”  
“You’re planning to save Luz from herself, right?” Asked King hopefully.

“That’s right. After all, us weirdos have to stick together.” Said Eda smiling.

“Don’t you think you’re going without me. I still need to make things right for her after all the trouble I put her through. If I could help her just as she helped me, it may set things right between us.” Explained Lilith as she what’s to help Eda. Eda was skeptical at first but shrugged.

“Eh, why not. Just to make things clear, I’m still mad at you for the whole curse thing. But I’ll let it slide if you helped out.” Said Eda.

“Don’t you worry, Edalyn. I’ll be helping you all the way.”

“So, what are we going to do?” King asked.

“Simple King, Luz will be sending goons after us like Belos did.” Said Eda as she walked out the door looking towards the direction of Belos castle “And we’ll be ready. We’re not just wanted criminals anymore, but a rebellion.”

“Don’t worry Luz, I’ll get you back to your old self. Someday I will.” Thought Eda as the ominous image of Luz with glowing purple eyes staring at Eda, Lilith, and King from the sky.  
This is the beginning of the rebellion. And the birth of a new Ruler of the Boiling Isle.


	2. Prisoners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 5 years of ruling Luz meets some old friends.
> 
> Amity gets some unwelcome visitors.

5 Years Later:  
A cage wagon with Emperor Coven guards march to the castle with its bridge open in order to cross over the moat fill with bony spikes at the bottom. The cage has three prisoners locked inside. One of them is a young woman somewhere in her early 20s has brown hair tied into a bun, a young man with scruffy looking beard, and a dog-creature with glasses.

As the carriage cross over and enter the castle where a dark cloaked figure with a black raven mask waiting for their arrival. One of the guards walked up to her with purple light coming from his mask “We have captured the rebel’s ma’am.” Said the guard.

“Good, being them out.” Said the cloaked figure touching a mind-control glyph.  
Under her command the guards brought the three prisoners out. They lined-up in a line in front of the cloaked figure with pink chains appeared out of thin air, locking their wrists. She looked at the prisoners while grinning “Well look what the Titan have brought us. A bunch of rebels no doubt.” Said the cloaked figure walking up to them “Sure been awhile hasn’t? Its sure nice to see you guys again. Especially you Viney.”

“Wish I could say the same to you… Amity.” Said Viney with venom in her voice.

The cloaked figure chuckled, pulling her hood down and removed her mask to show her face as it disappeared in thin air. Even after five years Amity still look the same “Is that a way to treat a fellow Head Coven Leader?” Amity asks smiling much to Viney disgust “But it is good to see you, along with Jerbo, and Barcus. We’ve got a lot of catching up.”

“I’m sure her Empress would love to see guys again. C’mon, let’s not keep her waiting.”

Amity leads the prisoners through the castle. They reached the Throne Room as the doors open. They walked inside; the room has a dark atmosphere. The flames are purple with banners having the mind-control glyphs. Standing on opposite ends are Edric and Emria Blights seeing their little sister bringing the prisoners. Sitting upon the throne is none other than Luz Noceda. She gives off a unsettle gaze with the staff rested in her left hand while purple light orbs floated above her.

Amity kneel down, in a bowing position. She then twirls her finger to cast a spell which covered Vney, Jerbo, and Barcus in pink light forcing them to their knees “I’ve brought the rebel’s, my Empress.” Spoke Amity while smiling.

Luz stood up from her throne and walked down the steps. She walked up to Amity with her hand out, smiling at her “Excellent work my dear.” Said Luz with Amity grabbing gently onto Luz hand.

Amity looked up Luz before standing up. She walked and stood behind Luz as the Empress look at the three ‘quests’ in front of her. Luz stood there looking down at them “Long time no see, fellas.” Said Luz with a calm yet tension tone “Can’t say I’m surprise to see you three back here in my presence.”

“Wish we could say the same thing Noceda.” Said Viney glaring at Luz.

“Is that the way to talk to your Empress, Viney?” Asked Luz kneeling to her eye level “Because it looks like you’re holding a grudge against an old friend.”

“By turning everyone into your mindless slaves? Geez, what’s your first clue?”

Luz sigh “Still the old Viney I’d known back in Hexside. Of course…” Luz stood back up “The only reason you’re here because you know something.” Luz face darken as she looked at them “Where is Eda’s whereabouts?” She asked.

“We’re not going to tell you.” Said Viney.

“Really? What about you Jerbo?” Luz walked to him with Jerbo shaking nervously “Or what about you Barcus? I’m sure your mix-magic with Potions and Oracles can tell me where Eda been hiding.” Luz looking at Barcus, causing him whimpering.

“Leave them alone, Noceda! None of us will tell you!” Viney shouted.

“Viney what are you doing? Are you trying to get us killed?” Jerbo whispered to Viney.

“Just let me do the talking Jerbo.” Viney whispered back.

“Well… I want to do this the peaceful and unviolent way.” Said Luz sighing while shook her head “But, I guess I don’t have a choice.” Luz sticks her hand in her collar pulling out a Mind-Control Glyph.  
Viney and Jerbo eyes widen when they see Luz taking one of her Mind-Control Glyphs out “Of course, not going to lie, part of me did want to do the old ‘fashion’ way.” Said Luz grinning with her irises glowing purple.

She places on Jerbo forehead much for the latter attempted struggle to get free. Once in place Luz tapped the glyph on her outfit as it glowed. The Mind-Control Glyph glows as well, however, the paper shone brightly before fire erupts. The paper burned to ash; its embers fell to the ground. Luz and Amity both look surprised by this before Viney chuckled.

“Weren’t expecting that one, were ya?” Viney mocking at Luz while smirking “We’re protected by a Mind-Block Spell that Lilith casted. Your little mind-control won’t do shit against us.”

“Lilith cast a Mind-Block Spell, has she?” Luz chuckled a bit “Of course, she would do something like that. She was a former Head Coven Leader for the Emperors Coven. Only someone skilled as her would cast that kind high level magic.”

“Seems like she and Eda are getting more creative. But since using Mind-Control Glyphs won’t work on any of you. I’ve a much more useful way to get you three to tell, where the Clawthorne’s are hiding.”

Luz looked back at Amity before turning back to the throne “Amity dear, would you be kind and take them to the Comformatorium? I’m sure the Warden would like to meet them.” Luz asked Amity which the latter smiled.

“It would be an honor.” Amity bowed and starting to walk away. She used a spell to cast pink chains in her hands as she pulled the three of them. They walked out the room with the doors closing behind. Amity spins her finger as a black mask appeared on her face, putting her hood back on.

With the doors closed the twins looked at Luz “Is it alright for Mittens to take them?” Asked Edric with Emria raised a brow “And why the Comformatorium? Wouldn’t be better to use another method to get them to talk?” Emria asked.

“Lilith Mind-Block Spell is far stronger than any average spells.” Said Luz sitting back on the throne “And combined with their will power, is nearly impossible to get them to spill anything.” Luz tapped the glyph to summon a guard holding a tray with a pailsmen.

“And the Comformatorium? Why take them there? I know it’s for criminals to get lock up, but can’t help to wonder why?”

“It’s like you said Em.” Luz grabbed the broken pailsmen “What better method to use to get them to talk? And that method is torture.” Luz examined the pailsmen.

Edric shivered “Can’t imagine what the Warden would do them. I’m pretty sure it would be painful.” Said Edric.

“Indeed, it would.” Luz raised her finger as purple sparks coming out, cracking the pailsmen open green ooze came out. Luz immediately drank the ooze, once done her eyes flashed green before turning purple “Even the strong-willed and stubborn witches can’t handle unbearable pain for long.”

“And Mittens?” Emria asked.

“Amity is the Head Coven Leader of the Emperor’s Coven. It’s her responsibility to deal with those rebels.” Said Luz putting the broken pailsmen back on the tray.

“You really think she’ll handle it?” Asked Edric.

“She’ll handle anything, you two should put more faith in her.” Luz grins with her face darken “Which is why she’s someone who I can trust. Someone who will capture the Clawthorne’s.”  
-  
-  
-  
In the forest with Amity sitting in a carriage behind the cage. Jerbo gripping his hair in fear “We’re dead…” He muttered “We’re so dead…”

“We’re not going to die Jerbo. We’ll be okay, trust me.” Said Viney trying to calm Jerbo down.

“Okay?! Viney we’re heading to the Comformatorium! How can we be okay if we get tortured?!”

“You don’t know that. Besides we’re going to break out of here.”

“How? We’re surrounded by guards, Blight is behind us, and we’re in the middle of nowhere. How can we escape from them?”

“I’ll… I’ll think of something. I just hope Puddles made it back to Eda safely.”

“Bark!” Barcus barked.

“What did Barcus said Jerbo?”

“He said ‘Don’t worry, I’ve foreseen it beforehand.’ Wait what? Foresee what Barcus?”

“Bark!”

“Right…”

“Bark!”

“About…”

“Bark!”

“Now.”

Suddenly a fireball falls from the sky which hits the road in front of them. The creatures pulling the cage gets startled and making a frenzy. Amity quickly came out from the carriage to see the trouble “What happen?! Amity asked with one of the guards ran up to her “A fireball came out from the sky!” The guard told her “We must be under attack by bandits!”

Amity looked to see another fireball coming towards her. She quickly jumped out the carriage as it got hit which explodes. She rolled to a stop to see her carriage on fire “This isn’t bandits we’re dealing with.” Said Amity glaring, she looked up to see a witch flying in the sky. But it isn’t some witch, it’s…

“Eda Clawthorne!” Amity shouted.

Eda riding on Owlbert looking down where the guards gathered together. She even sees Amity standing up “Looks like Blight sees me.” Said Eda smirking “Well, this might be fun.”

Eda spins her finger to summon another fireball. She then throws it towards the guards which explodes on impact. Sending them flying onto the ground. Eda then throws another one which is heading towards Amity. Amity quickly cast a barrier which protects her from Eda’s fireball. Amity looked at the guards “What are you morons waiting for?! Get her!” Amity shouted commanding them to attack.

They obey as they started to throw spears towards the sky. Eda have Owlbert to zigzag around the spears before firing a lighting spell. Hits the ground electrocuted anyone nearby. She then throws two fireballs at them which explodes. Knocking some guards onto the ground, one of them landed by Amity feet while she still has her barrier up. She groans in annoyance “Idiots, can’t take on an old hag.” She muttered.

While the guards are distracted, Viney, Jerbo, and Barcus looked at the chaos “Man, Eda is really going all out.” Said Jerbo.

“She really is, isn’t she?” Said a voice.

Viney, Jerbo, and Barcus turned their heads to see Lilith with her hood up “You kids need some help?” Lilith asked.

“Lilith!” Viney and Jerbo shout in union.

“What are you doing here?” Viney asked with Lilith using a small fireball to break the lock and chains, letting them out. Lilith look at them “When you’re pet griffin Puddle’s came back to the Owl House, we had a feeling you three are in trouble.” Lilith explained.

“Is Puddle’s…?”

“He’s right here.” Puddle’s flew down squawking.

Puddle’s rubbing his head on Viney “Oh, I miss you too buddy.” Said Viney.

“Let’s get out of here while Edalyn is keeping them busy.” Said Lilith.

However, a pick fireball came at them, which Lilith quickly cast a barrier. Once the smoke clears, they see Amity looking at them “Not so fast, rebels. Do you really think I’m going let you four slip away under my watch?” Said Amity with her mask lifted up to reveal her face “As the Head Coven Leader, I Amity Blight, am placing you all under arrest!”

“Get out of here you three! Right now!” Shouted Lilith “I’ll hold her off!”

“What?! Miss Clawthorne, you can’t…” Jerbo was about to argue but Lilith cut him off “No time to argue! Do as I say!” Lilith told them.

“But…”

Viney and Barcus jumped onto Puddle’s “No time Jerbo!” SaidViney as Puddle’s grabbed Jerbo’s collar “We’re only be in her way!” With Puddle’s putting Jerbo on his back. Viney look at Lilith for a moment with a sense of worried “Try not to die Miss Clawthorne. Not sure what would Eda do, without you.”

“Not even planning on dying. Get going.” With that Viney got Puddle’s to fly up, leaving Lilith alone. Lilith stares at her former pupil who return a smirk on her face “You’re really going to face me alone Lilith?” Amity asked.

“Did you forget I beat you once before? Because I won’t mind beaten you again.”

“Times has change Amity. I held back my strength back then. But I won’t this time.”

Lilith spins her fingers to cast spell circles as she slipped her hands through them as blue flames erupts in her hands. Amity chuckled “Can’t wait to capture you after I humiliated you again.” She spins her finger to summon a black staff as she grabs it in her grip “By using your old staff against you. Quite ironic, right?”

Without hesitation Amity spins the staff to create a large spell circle to shoot a large fire attack. Lilith put up a shield to protect herself, she then fired some fireballs. Amity using teleport spell to move around, while dodging the fireballs. She then used another spell circle to summon an abomination arm to form a fist. It then came down slamming the ground where Lilith is standing. However, blue lights break through the abomination arm as it gets obliterated. Goo flying with Amity blown away by the shockwave. Lilith then teleports behind Amity catching the Emperor’s Coven Leader off guard.

However, Amity teleports away as Lilith tries to swipe her with a fire spell. Amity reappeared in the air above Lilith with a fireball in her right hand. Before she could throw it, Lilith vanishes. Amity looked around for the old witch, Lilith appears as she kicked her at the face. Landing roughly on the ground before getting back to her feet quickly. She wiped away some blood from her lip, she spins the staff as two abomination arms shot out. They then grabbed Lilith while she was still in the sky. But Lilith blow them away as she soars through the air towards her former student.  
The young Blight then levitates the trees and chuck them at her. Lilith zigzag around them while covered in blue energy. Amity about to summon another abomination arm, only for Lilith disappeared. Without thinking, she got slammed by the older Clawthorne hitting a boulder. Groan in pain, Amity spins the staff to create a shield when Lilith shots fire. Unable to hold the barrier much longer, Amity eyes started to glow bright pick with sparks coming. She then screams unleashing a powerful shockwave towards Lilith. Lilith put up a barrier only for it to shatter blowing her back.  
Amity growls “Abomination rise!” Amity shouted as an abomination rosed up “Abomination seize her!” She orders, with the abomination leaped at the older witch. Lilith fired a raven-shaped spell which went through the abomination, freezing it completely. Lilith then used her magic to stop it in mid-air, shattering it, then throws them back at Amity. Seeing shards of what’s left of her abomination twirl the staff to form a spell circle to unleash a fire spell, melting the shards. Lilith then fired her own fire spell. The two fires collied in a power-struggle. Struggling to push one another   
back, Amity using her hand to cast another spell circle levitates the boulder behind her.

She throws the boulder at Lilith pushing throw the fire. Lilith seeing the boulder coming at her, stopped using the fire spell. Her right hand formed a raven as she hits the boulder breaking it to pieces. Amity appears behind the boulder after Lilith destroy it. Amity staff glows with pink energy as she hits Lilith at the stomach. Leaving a scorch mark where Lilith got hit coughing out blood. Roughly hitting the ground, knocking some air out of her. Coughing as she takes in deep breaths. Before getting back up, Amity looming over her, pointing her staff at Lilith. Amity grins looking down at her former mentor.

“Ready to yield like hound, Lilith?” Amity asked with Lilith catching her breath.

“You’ve gotten a lot stronger since the last time.” Said Lilith with Amity hums.

“I’ve been taught by the best. You got some new tricks since the last time we’ve fought. Shame I have to take you in for being a criminal.”

“Amity, you got listen to reason. The Luz you know isn’t really her.”

“The same old speech, again huh? Like I told you before, I don’t care that you say. As long I serve my Empress, its enough for me to be by her side.”

“Even after you failed to capture Me and Edalyn?”

“As long as she needs me.” Amity staff covered in electricity, smile widen “Don’t worry, this won’t hurt… much.”  
Before she could, Eda came out of no where and hits her with her staff on the head. Sending the young Blight onto the ground, knocking the mask off which became cracked. Eda rested her staff over her shoulder “Sorry kiddo, but my sister is coming with me.” The wings spread as Eda look at Lilith “Get on Lily!”

Lilith quickly got on as they both flew into the sky. One of the guards came to her aid as she sits up “Ma’am the rebels are getting away.” Said the guard.

“Well, what are you waiting for, you idiot?!” Amity shouted placing her hand on her head as it bleeds down on her face “Shoot them down!”

Some of the Emperor Coven members tried to shoot them down. However, the Clawthorne sisters dodging them with ease “Geez, they’ve the worst aim.” Eda snorted from the joke. Once they’re out from sight, Amity did nothing but stand where she at.

One of the guards walked up to her “They got away ma’am.” Said the guards, unfortunately, the guard was then burn to a crisp by Amity fire spell as the guard scream in agony. The other guards aren’t fazed by this as Amity grits her teeth in fury “Clawthorne’s.” She snarls “This isn’t over… not by a long shot.  
-  
-  
-  
“Looks like we lost them.” Said Eda as she looks at Lilith “You okay Lily? You’re in rough shape.”  
“I’m fine Edalyn. Amity is a lot stronger than she was.” Said Lilith holding her injured stomach.  
“Don’t worry about it. Once we get back to the Owl House, we’ll have Viney to take a look.” Eda smiles which Lilith smiled back.  
“You’re going to scowl them, aren’t you?” Asked Lilith.  
“Oh, big time.” As they fly back to the Owl House away from pry eyes.  
-  
-  
-  
Amity returned to the castle with injuries, kneeling before her Empress in the Throne Room. She doesn’t look at Luz in the eyes, afraid to see the disappointment in her Empress eyes. With her eyes close and head low, she said in a polite manner “Forgive me, my Empress. I let both the prisoners and Clawthorne’s away from my grasp.” Amity apologizes.

“So, Eda and Lilith came to rescue they’re comrades, have they?” Luz asked which Amity spine shivered. Amity thought Luz is upset, however, she softly laughs “That’s so like Eda. No matter what danger, she’ll risk even her own life to save those who is precious to her. Just like she did to me all those years ago.”

“She hasn’t changed one bit these last five years.” Luz looks at Amity who is still kneeling “You can stand now, Amity.” Luz command which Amity look at her confused.

“I-I thought you’re going to be mad.” Amity shuddered “I-I let the rebel’s escape, not capturing a Clawthorne, and came back empty handed. You should be…”

“Calm yourself, mi amor.” Said Luz standing up as she walked up to Amity “You did everything you could to capture them. It might not be today, or tomorrow. But eventually they’ll make a mistake, and they won’t run anywhere anymore.”

Luz held her hand out, touching Amity chin to look at her “And I know you’ll succeed in their capture. So, don’t let this lost effect your duty as Coven Leader.” Luz smiled which Amity face red as she stood up gently holding Luz hand. Which Amity smiled.

“Of course, my Empress.” Said Amity.

With Luz walking back to her throne Emria walked up to giggling “Is that blush I see on your face, Mittens?” Emria teased which Amity glared at her.

“O-Of course, not!” Amity denied with Emira squishing Amity cheeks “Aw, don’t denied it Mittens. You’re definitely are blushing.” Emria continue to tease with Amity about to sick her abomination on her.

But Emria then look at Luz “So, what now Empress Luz? Now that the prisoners have escaped, we got no info where the Clawthorne’s are hiding.” Emria asked.

“Do not fear Em. Since this has gotten really serious, I’ve decided that direct measures need to take place.” Said Luz standing in front of the throne.

“And may we ask what ‘direct measures’ you referring to?” Edric asked.

“Amity? I want you to send some messages.” Said Luz which Amity looks at her confused.

“To whom my Empress?” Amity asked.

Luz looks at Amity with her eyes glowing purple while her eyes in the shadow “A summoning to all Head Coven Leaders for an important meeting.” Said Luz smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this Usurper story inspired by Twixstari.  
> Leave a review and I’ll see you all later.


End file.
